In one kind of conventional switch, a movable contact is brought into engagement with a selected fixed contact to switch one circuit to another. In another kind of conventional switch, a resilient member is formed integrally with one fixed contact so that the member can be brought into resilient contact with the other fixed contact, for the same purpose. In these conventional switches, a spring is typically provided to bias a slider or the like in one direction. Therefore, there are certain limits to miniaturization of those switches.